What Jack Wants
by Fairady
Summary: How the Black Pearl got her first mate.


Notes: i know i've screwed jack's lines up, but i can't do much till i get my dvd of the movie. this ended up being a prequel to 'an everyday trouble.' how did will become the first mate of the black pearl?   
  
Disclaimer: disney owns the movie and the ride. if i did own them i don't think i could've made the movie any slashier than it is even with an on-screen sex scene. go mouse!   
  
Warnings: spoilerish for the movie, but not too much.   
  
/wert/=italics cause i'm to tired to change the format right now.  
  
"I'd like to say that I was rooting for you."  
  
What Jack Wants by fairady   
  
~   
  
One of the most important things to know about Jack is that he always gets his way. It may take him a while and a few seemingly insane stunts to get it, but in the end Jack always gets exactly what he wants.   
  
Will knew this. Had known it from his first acquaintance with the pirate. The month that followed had only shown him exactly how far the pirate was willing to go. The man would state his intention and would stop at nothing to get it. He knew that. So why didn't he notice?   
  
/I was rooting for you, Commodore./  
  
Such an innocent seeming statement. Nothing to pay much attention to. The insane man's last parting words. Unsaid was why. Unspoken but clearly stated when later reflected upon. Jack Sparrow wanted the Comendore to marry Elizabeth. What Jack wants, Jack gets.   
  
The following year had seemed plagued with misfortune for the young blacksmith. everything seemed to conspire against the courting couple.   
  
It was a clear day when Elizabeth had finally called it off. Saying she realized exactly how much of a mistake they were making. All of her arguments had been logical and true. Will hadn't been able to offer up any protest. Elizabeth was a practical woman, and love just wasn't enough. Norington was a sensible match and Will attended their wedding wishing the two luck. Elizabeth had smiled and the Commodore had taken him aside.   
  
The man was honored Will had come and offered him a position in the fleet. "I know you love her as do I. I'm truly sorry she did not think it would work. You're a good and honorable man, Mr. Turner. All I can offer you is a space on one of my ships to anywhere of your choosing. A blacksmith of your caliber would not be wanting for anything."  
  
"Thank you Commodore. I shall think about it. I do wish you and Elizabeth the best."  
  
/Elizabeth, I'm sorry. It really wouldn't have worked out between us. It's better off this way./  
  
An apology before hand. And a backward warning she'd eventually figured out. It hurts but Will can now see what she saw. The flaws and realities that hadn't appeared in his love blinded gaze.   
  
The Reagent is a military ship and is much quieter and more disciplined than any other ship he's been on. The empty sea and lack of contact with the crew have allowed him plenty of time to clear his head. The crew know not what to make of the young man. They'd simply been told to allow him passage till he decided not to come back.   
  
Will has no idea where he'll set up. He's just thankful to Norington's kind offer. He knows he wouldn't be able to stay in that town with Elizabeth so close. It's then that he begins to realize what had happened.   
  
Misfortune and bad luck can be engineered. The madness required to think up some of it could only come from a certain pirate captain. Will knows that despite his madness Jack is a very intelligent man. He was smart enough to see what would happen if Will were to marry Elizabeth. Who knew why he would go out of his way to prevent it from happening?   
  
Elizabeth was now married to Norington. Like he'd wanted.   
  
/Will...I like your hat./  
  
And damned if Will can make anything out of that. Fortunatly he won't have to try. A thick fog has rolled up, nearly obscuring all sight. He glimpses the black sails a moment before the lookout cries the alarm. It's over almost before it's begun.   
  
The crew of the Black Pearl have boarded and taken the sailors captive before they can reach for weapons. Will looks at the ship. He'd glimpsed her the day Jack had escaped, but hadn't really seen any details. The ship is very different from when Barbosa captained her.   
  
"She's beautiful, isn't she?" with a broad sweeping gesture of the hand Jack Sparrow is there to greet him aboard. Will takes a minute to tell the Navy captain he would be getting off, and to send his regards to the Commodore and wife.   
  
Captain Jack Sparrow always gets what he wants. It might take a him a while and a few seemingly insane stunts to get it, but in the end Jack always gets exactly what he wants. But Will is damned if he knows what his hat has anything to do with being the Black Pearl's first mate. 


End file.
